


Nazywasz go tatusiem?

by Lampira7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humour, Light kinks, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret dating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: John jest coraz bardziej przekonany, że Stiles jest na niego zły. Nie nazwał go tatusiem przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy i chce wiedzieć, dlaczego?





	Nazywasz go tatusiem?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Call Him Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809516) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



Szeryf Stilinski był inteligentnym mężczyzną. Ostatecznie, był szeryfem. Dostrzegał rzeczy, wzory, których inni nie widzieli. Dlatego też zauważył, kiedy jego syn przestał mówić do niego ‘tato’. Stał się „Papciem”, „Staruszkiem”, „Ojcem”, ale nigdy tatą lub tatusiem. Wiedział, że jego syn dorastał. Rozumiał, że nie jest już centrum świata Stilesa, ale wciąż to bolało. John był pewien, że jakoś zdenerwował syna. Chłopak odsuwał się od niego, spędzał coraz więcej czasu na swoim telefonie.  
  
Minęły dwa miesiące od ostatniego razu, gdy Stiles nazwał go tatusiem. John był przekonany, że zrobił coś złego. Chłopak przyniósł mu obiad i siedzieli teraz w jego biurze, ale Stiles ignorował go na rzecz swojej komórki.  
  
— Synu, jesteś na mnie zły? — zapytał John.  
  
Stiles poderwał głowę do góry i pokręcił nią dramatycznie.  
  
— Nie, papciu. Oczywiście, że nie. Um, czemu pytasz?  
  
John spuścił głowę. Znów ten papcio.  
  
— Cóż, nie nazwałeś mnie tatusiem, czy tatą w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.  
  
John nie spodziewał się reakcji, którą otrzymał. Jego syn zachłysnął się swoim napojem. Jego twarz stała się czerwona i potarł z zakłopotaniem kark.  
  
— Och, uch. To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.  
  
— W takim razie, dlaczego tego nie robisz? — John użył swojego głosu szeryfa, ponieważ Stiles nie patrzył na niego i najwyraźniej coś ukrywał.  
  
Nastolatek potrząsnął jedynie głową i trzymał opuszczony wzrok przez kilka minut.  
  
— Spotykam się z kimś.  
  
Och, w porządku, to było interesujące, ale bez znaczenia? John nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałoby to mieć jakikolwiek związek z tą rozmową. Może Stiles czuł się winny, że mu o tym nie powiedział?  
  
— I?  
  
— Och, no, um… - Zaczął Stiles, ale nie potrafił wyartykułować słów. — Lubi, kiedy nazywam go tatusiem.  
  
Ostatnie kilka słów były tak ciche, że John nie miał pewności, że poprawnie je usłyszał.  
  
— Przepraszam, synu, ale co?  
  
— To jest taka rzecz. Coś jakby fetysz dla niego — wykrztusił Stiles i wtedy John zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że mówią o życiu seksualnym jego syna. Chłopak Stilesa lubił, kiedy nazywano go tatusiem w sensie seksualnym. Dziwne.  
  
— Rozumiem. I ty też to lubisz? — zastanawiał się John, myśląc o tym, że będzie musiał o to kogoś zapytać. Parrish był młody, może zrozumiałby to. Jego syn nie odpowiedział ustnie, po prostu skinął głową. — Rozumiem. Cieszę się, że nie jesteś na mnie zły.  
  
— Wcale nie jestem na ciebie zły! — zapiszczał Stiles, potrząsając głową.  
  
— Kto to jest?  
  
— Co?!  
  
— Twój chłopak – uściślił John. — Kim on jest?  
  
— Um, dobrze, ee… znasz go? Ta, znasz go — powiedział Stiles, wciąż nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. — Właściwie znasz go bardzo dobrze.  
  
Zanim John zdążył zapytać ponownie, rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi, a kiedy krzyknął: „wejść”, zastępca Parrish pojawił się na progu pokoju. Usłyszał jak jego syn wziął gwałtownie wdech. Spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie Stiles skręcał się wewnętrznie z zaczerwienioną twarzą, przygryzając wargę. _Och_ — pomyślał John. Jego syn spotykał się z jego zastępcą. Starszym zastępcą.  
  
— Tak, zastępco? — powiedział John, zachowując neutralny głos.  
  
Zobaczył, że spojrzenie mężczyzny skierowało się w stronę Stilesa. Miękki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, zanim jego wzrok nie powrócił do szeryfa. Hmm, może John nie znienawidzi tego pomysłu. Przecież Parrish był dobrym człowiekiem.  
  
— Mam trochę pracy papierowej dla ciebie — powiedział zastępca, wchodząc do środka, ale nie patrząc ponownie na Stilesa.  
  
— Dzięki, Parrish. Och, i jesteś zaproszony na obiad — powiedział John, spoglądając ostro na syna. — Stiles będzie gotować.  
  
— Um, oczywiście, sir — odparł Parrish, spoglądając między nim, a jego synem, którego twarz stawała się czerwieńsza. — Ale dlaczego?  
  
— Cóż, chciałbym spotkać pierwszego chłopaka mojego syna — powiedział John, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.  
  
— _O mój Boże_ — wykrztusił Stiles, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Jak się domyśliłeś?!  
  
— Szeryf, pamiętasz? — Stiles po prostu skinął głową.  
  
— Będę zaszczycony, sir — powiedział Parrish, tym razem z prawdziwym uśmiechem.  
  
Kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Stilesa uśmiechnął się szerzej powodując, że chłopak parsknął i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
  
Tak, John był w porządku z tym, nawet jeśli jego syn już nigdy więcej nie nazwie go tatą.


End file.
